Themes of Kingdom Hearts
by Caty-Cross
Summary: I am writing as many themes as i can for Kingdom Hearts characters. Want to help me? Then just review the first theme and tell me a new theme and characters to go in it and i'll write it! I suck at summaries ' Rated M because they may get naughty :P
1. Paper

These are going to be a set of 'themes' that i will get from friends and family XD This one is 'Paper' It is Boy x Boy so please don't read it if you don't like it!

Now here is the part where i ask you guys a favour ^^' I need a little help to kick start my writing, So if you could please give me a 'theme', it can be anything, an emotion, an object, a place, whatever, just a theme. And to go with that a character from **KINGDOM HEARTS 2**! Though i will make exceptions for some Final Fantasy 7 characters because i love them X3 A character or pairing or just a pair of characters, it doesn't have to be love ^^ And i will then try to write a small one-shot for you!

Please help me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Blank pages of snow white paper were scattered across the floor. Scrumpled up pages littered the area around the wastepaper basket. Roxas lay his head on the wall behind him and stared up at the ceiling. He frowned and sighed, going back to the incomplete drawing on his lap. He stared at the lines before crumpling it into a ball viciously and throwing it away from him. It joined the debris on the floor and Roxas glared at the blank sheet of paper before him.

Why couldn't he get it down? Why couldn't he draw?

There was a tap on his bedroom window beside him. He looked around and saw a familiar, silver-haired someone smiling softly at him. Roxas felt his own smile being called out for the first time that day. He knelt up on his bed and undid the latch, pulling the window open. The wind blew inside, scattering the sheets of blank paper everywhere. They flew around the room, suddenly buoyant on the strong winds.

Roxas pulled his visitor inside and then closed the window quickly. The paper floated to the floor and settled over everything. Roxas turned to the older boy and smiled.

"Riku" He whispered. Riku smiled back and he knelt up, pushing Roxas back to where he was sat leaning on the headboard of the bed. He placed Roxas' sketchpad on his knees and handed him the pencil. Then he placed a hand over Roxas' heart and leaned down to kiss him.

Softly and deeply, desperate and calm.

When they broke apart Roxas opened his eyes slowly to look into Riku's bright aquamarine ones. Riku smiled.

"I thought you could use some help" He said.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and Please Please help me by giving me a theme and character/s!


	2. Chains

Hey here's another one that i found kicking around my files XD I am currently working on two requests as well XD I am having quite good fun playing with the characters ;P

Anyway please review these and please give me another theme and a pairing/characters to use ^^ Thanks!!

Thanks to you guys who gave me requests, I promise i'm working on them!! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts ^^'

* * *

Sora opened his eyes in darkness. He could barely see a centimetre in front of his eyes. He blinked a few times and slowly his night vision kicked in and he could see a little further. He licked his dry lips and shifted his stiff body.

A metallic clinking sounded behind him and he looked around. His wrists were chained to the wall via a long, tarnished silver chain. He tugged experimentally on them but they wouldn't budge from the wall.

Sora sighed and then shivered. It was freezing down here. He assumed it must be down, there was no window. Sora swallowed painfully and tried to shift into a more comfortable spot. Easier said than done, if he moved one way the chains dug into his hip, if he moved the other a horrible draft coming from god knows where blew against his lower back.

Sora sobbed in frustration. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, letting the tears make tracks on his dirty face. His whole body ached like he had never ached before. He shook uncontrollably; the cold went right through him.

……

He didn't know if he'd been there an hour or a day. He lost track of time, all there was was darkness and the horrible aching pain. He had a headache; the tears had run dry and left it in their stead.

He felt like giving up when the heavy, wooden door opened. A familiar warmth spread through the cell. Sora wriggled his numb toes slowly, working the life back into them.

"Wow kid, you sure took a wrong turning!" Said a familiar voice.

Sora looked up and saw, through tired, puffy eyes, the slim figure of Axel standing in the doorway. A small smile crept across Sora's mouth.

Axel.

"Axel" he mumbled in a cracked voice. Axel grinned and entered the room. He knelt beside Sora and unlocked the chains from his wrists. The heat rolling off of the red head was so relieving, chasing away the bitter cold, like Axel always did.

Axel stood, pulling Sora up with him.

"Can you walk?" he asked. Sora wobbled and then shook his head, falling into Axel's arms. Axel smiled and then lifted him gently into his arms. Sora gasped quietly and then he laid his head on Axel's chest. His eyes slowly drifted shut as Axel bore him from the room, leaving the chains far behind.

* * *

Please R&R ^^ it makes my day


	3. Sunset

Here we go, Sunset this time ^^ Yeah another one that was kicking around ^^' so i've added it here!

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

Riku stood at the top of the clock tower in Twilight Town, staring out across the town at the sunset. His mouth was downturned and his bright aquamarine eyes were blank. He looked at the sunset but didn't see it. A breeze blew through his silver hair, making his black coat billow out, and he took a deep breath in. He closed his eyes and released the breath in a rush.

He felt a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around him from behind.

"Gottcha" said a familiar, cocky voice. Riku caught the scent of flames on the breeze and he turned his head to see Axel's emerald green, cat's eyes smiling at him.

"Back again?" Riku asked quietly. Axel's grin widened, revealing his white teeth.

"Of course" He mumbled, burying his face in Riku's neck and sniffing his pale skin.

Riku turned to look back at the sunset, still not seeing it. Axel ran his warm tongue over Riku's neck and then he feathered light kisses down the skin. Riku's breath came in shudders. He gasped when Axel bit on the angle of his neck and shoulder. He threw his head back and it came to a rest on Axel's shoulder. Axel's hands wandered up, tugging on the zip of Riku's coat.

Riku looked at the darkening sky and he blinked. A single shining tear slid softly down his cheek, vanishing into his hair.

* * *

Yeah Axel's a little...aggresive ^^' anyway pleasepleasepleaseplease Review and give me more themes ect! A whole box of Sora baked cookies for anyone who gives me themes!!


End file.
